Dulce
by Drekaas
Summary: Maxima descubre lo dulce que puede ser pasar las fiestas con sus compañeros de equipo. Este fanfic forma parte del Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters.


**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **DISCLAIMER: TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE LA SAGA DE "THE KING OF FIGHTERS" SON PROPIEDAD DE SNK PLAYMORE, ASI COMO CUALQUIER MENCION A OTROS JUEGOS DE LA MISMA COMPAÑÍA. NO ME LUCRO DE NINGUNA MANERA AL ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **. . + * Este fanfic forma parte del Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters * + . .**

 **Como el "K' team" es un equipo del cual siempre me ha gustado escribir, iba a morirme como no hiciera algo de ellos para el reto. Además, ¡Maxima es mi personaje favorito! Era mi deber como (única) fan hacerle un homenaje :3**

 **¡Gracias por pasarse por acá, disfrútenlo y nos leemos en los reviews!**

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **DULCE**

Alguien llamó a la puerta tocando con fuerza y Kula giró la cabeza en su dirección, curiosa. Se quedó quieta un instante y a los pocos segundos volvieron a insistir de manera impaciente, momento en el cual decidió levantarse para ver quién era a través de la mirilla, tenía prohibido abrir la puerta a petición de sus compañeros de piso. Cuando reconoció la cara al otro lado de la puerta, abrió apresuradamente para dejar pasar a Maxima quien estaba parcialmente cubierto por una fina capa de nieve al igual que el montón de cajas enormes que llevaba entre brazos, las cuales no hicieron más que elevar su curiosidad.

— ¡Ah! ¿Son regalos de navidad? ¿Son para mí? —las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

Kula revoloteó incesantemente alrededor del enorme hombre haciéndolo reír un poco, luego revisó un poco las cajas con la mirada pero no pudo encontrar indicio de que había dentro. Cuando él terminó de depositar todas las cosas en el suelo, se sacudió la escarcha sobre sus ropas y luego colocó una de sus manos frías en la cabeza de ella para contestarle—: Algo así. Pensé que tal vez era buena idea poner un árbol de navidad en algún sitio —Maxima inspeccionó la sala con la mirada, esperando encontrarle un lugar donde fuera apropiado.

— ¿Cómo el que hay en la plaza? ¡Qué bien! —comentó emocionada y dando un par de saltitos cortos—. Me gusta tu disfraz —agregó a modo de broma mientras lo miraba divertida, sonriendo por el gorro de Santa Claus color rojo que él tenía en la cabeza y el cual le quedaba demasiado pequeño.

— ¿Esto? —preguntó señalando sobre su cabeza. Cuando ella asintió sin despegarle la mirada, él tomó el gorro con una de sus manos para ponerlo sobre la cabeza de Kula, donde se veía mucho mejor—. Esto si era un regalo para ti —aseguró y enseguida pasó su atención a las cajas para continuar con el plan que se le había ocurrido esa misma mañana mientras desayunaba.

Al cabo de una hora ambos habían logrado hacer buen equipo para armar el árbol, mismo que parecía cambiar de tamaño conforme a cada uno. Se veía grande cuando Kula se acercaba a él para colocar alguna rama pero luego daba la impresión de encogerse cuando su compañero se colocaba a su lado. A pesar de que era un pino artificial cumplía a la perfección su cometido y daba algo de vida a la habitación. Tan sólo restaba un detalle importante, uno que iba a emocionar mucho a la pequeña y por esa razón fue que Máxima la dejó abrir por su cuenta la única caja que restaba.

— Vaya, ¡qué bonito es todo esto! —dijo Kula cuando por fin pudo mirar dentro y mientras sacaba de la caja otros empaques y cajas más pequeñas que contenían todo tipo de decoraciones.

Habían luces de colores, esferas de tamaños diferentes y una guirnalda de color rojo que se colocó alrededor del cuello. También habían algunos muñequitos pequeños de Santa Claus, hombrecitos de nieve y hasta duendes, uno de los cuales estaba delgado y con el ceño fruncido, así que no pudo evitar hacer la comparación con K', provocando que Maxima se riera de nuevo. Al fondo de la caja encontró algo que llamó su atención, sacó la bolsa transparente con impaciencia y la sostuvo en el aire mientras exclamaba—: ¡Caramelos!

— Son para adornar el árbol, ¿eh? —Kula hizo una cara de tristeza mientras bajaba la bolsa de bastones de dulce ante tan devastadora declaración. El gigante estaba consciente de lo mucho que a ella le gustaban los dulces pero no estaba muy seguro de que supiera lo mucho que encantaban a él también—. Aunque… Supongo que podemos comer un par, no hay nada de malo en eso… —comentó con suavidad y rascándose la barbilla, ya casi podía relamerse el sabor de los dulces en la boca.

Momentos después, en su propia habitación, K' se encontraba ya vistiéndose para buscar algo de comer. Hacía un poco de frío por lo que se abrochó la chaqueta hasta arriba antes de salir por la puerta en dirección a la cocina. No pudo evitar detenerse en seco cuando escuchó un par de risillas provenientes de la sala y el árbol sin adornar que ahora ocupaba un espacio junto al mueble del televisor le hizo levantar una ceja. Tras un momento decidió acercarse a mirar, preguntándose con que novedad iba a encontrarse el día de hoy. Era un tanto ridículo ver a Máxima sentado en el suelo y riendo cual niño pequeño mientras sostenía un bastón de caramelo en cada mano, cosa que no resultaba raro en Kula, quien también se encontraba sonriente, sacando el último caramelo de una bolsa vacía. Varias envolturas de plástico y algunos pedacitos de follaje verde del árbol descansaban en el suelo alrededor de ambos, así como unas cajas sin abrir.

Kula le saludó con la mano al verlo de pie frente a ellos y Máxima por su parte intentó esconder los bastones de caramelo en sus manos detrás de su espalda, a pesar de que el moreno ya los había visto. Tal parecía que la misión del árbol había sido abortada para dar paso a un pequeño tentempié, lo cual le recordó que él mismo había estado buscando algo de comer también. Aunque pudo haberles arruinado un poco el momento no valía la pena, tenía mejores cosas que hacer y además, no quería quedarse a aguantar el asqueroso olor a dulce. Se dio la media vuelta sin decir una sola palabra y se perdió por el pasillo que daba hacia la cocina.

— Uy, por un momento pensé que el duende malvado iba a molestarnos —dijo Kula con algo de alivio, pasándose una mano por la frente como si limpiara algo de sudor.

— Yo también, princesa —le contestó Máxima entre risas. Verla sonreír de gusto y con tan buen humor significaba que había valido la pena haberse quedado sin bastones que colocar en el pino. Se encogió de hombros pensando que tenían suficientes adornos más como para no echarlos en falta y estiró la mano ofreciéndole a Kula uno de los bastones en su mano.

— Gracias tío, Max —contestó ella tomando la golosina con la mano y poniéndose de píe para darle un beso pegajoso en la mejilla, algo que Maxima encontró más dulce que el bastón de caramelo que recién se había metido en la boca.


End file.
